


Laser-Guided Snowball Launchers

by celestialmoonfire



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Laser-Guided Snowball Launcher, Railroad Shenanigans, Snow, snowballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialmoonfire/pseuds/celestialmoonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deacon and Nora go hunting for a dead drop after it snows. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Whap._

Nora leapt out of her skin as something heavy impacted against her head, knocking her hat loose. She spun around, one hand on Deliverer and another on the back of her head. She pulled away a chunk of snow, confused.

"Something wrong, Prof?" Deacon stopped a few feet behind her, head tilted to the side. His hands were tucked innocently into the pockets of his oversized winter coat.

"...did you just...?" She trailed off, still confused, looking at the snow still clinging to her glove.

"Did I just what?"

"Throw a snowball. At my head."

"Nope." He shrugged, face blank. Nora looked up at the tree they were passing under. The branches were heavy with snow. Maybe it was just a result of gravity.

"Oh... Um, let's get going then." She picked her hat up off the ground, brushing off the snow before placing it on her head. She walked slowly forward, fiddling with the map on her pip-boy until Deacon was walking nearly side by side with her. She never could tell whether he was lying or not.

"We should be pretty close by now," she muttered absently, flipping to the localized view of the street. She was looking for something most likely to act as a dead drop on the street, peering over the map to locate a mailbox or trash can. The sun reflecting off the snow was making it hard to see through the lenses of her glasses. She envied Deacon's sunglasses.

"Over there," Deacon pointed. She squinted in the direction he was pointing, and just barely made out the dead drop symbol on the side of an overturned car. She walked ahead to search the spot after marking the objective off of her to-do list.

She crouched down and reached through the broken window and moved aside the ribcage of a long dead corpse still entombed in the metal prison. The Holotape was easy to spot under the white bone. "I have the Holotape he--"

_Whap._

Startled, Nora dropped the tape in the snow, throwing her hand out against the cold metal to steady herself as she nearly pitched forward from the force of the impact against the back of her head. Her hat tipped over her eyes, knocking her glasses askew. The car was coated in a layer of ice, causing her palm to slip, sending her crashing sideways into the snow.

"W-what the fuck?!" She exclaimed, pushing herself up to get her face away from the unforgiving icy snow. She was freezing now, shivering as snow seeped through the fabric of her coat and cooled the metal plates.

"What are you doing?" Deacon leaned against the car, holding one of his gloved hands out for her to pull herself up with. "I can't imagine that's comfortable." She narrowed her eyes and gripped his hand a bit harder than she normally would have.

"Be h-honest for o-o-once. Did you th-throw snow at me?"

Her legs shook so badly, she was afraid to let go of his hand until they were steady. She started wiping away as much snow as possible with her other hand, hoping to keep some of her outfit dry. Her coat, unfortunately, was soaked through, feeling much heavier than usual.

"Cross my heart boss, I have no idea what you're talking about." Nora released his hand, righted her hat and glared, searching his face for signs of deception. There were no trees overhead this time, and there was no one else around. Trying to stare Deacon down was like staring down a statue; he never cracked. Honestly, even attempting to with those sunglasses on was unnerving. She gave in and sighed loudly.

"I need to go dry off somewhere. Make yourself useful and collect the stupid Holotape." Nora groaned inwardly. She sounded like a pouty teenager, and the pink on her cheeks wasn't just from the cold as Deacon laughed at her.

He was trying to kill her, she was sure. The pip-boy on her wrist was starting to pinch her skin as it tended to do when water seeped under the edges. Normally she wouldn't have taken it off unless she was changing clothes, but she didn't care. She unclasped the device and pulled her sleeve over the exposed skin, teeth chattering. The padding on the inside of the device was soaked like her coat. Luckily, the dead drop was closer to the church than it usually was. She knew the way back from here, so it was safe to hide it away in her bag for later.

"Lead the way, would you? I’m not comfortable with the layout yet," she lied. See if he could hit her with another snowball now, because she knew it was him.

"You got it," he said, walking ahead. His face was still pretty blank, but there no way he wasn't lying, right?

The moment they got back she was going to dry off and weigh the pros and cons of never leaving HQ again until it wasn't so cold out. For the entire walk back to the church, neither of them said a word. Nora’s teeth were chattering so badly there was no way she'd get a coherent sentence out. Not much point in talking to a Popsicle.

She welcomed the warmth that came from the small basement, immediately shoving her bag off to Deacon and practically running towards the nearest fire.

Nora ignored the looks she got from the other members as she stripped off her armor until she was in the undershirt and jeans she wore under the coat for extra warmth. Deacon caught up with her and dropped her bag next to her, and said;

"I told you it was too cold to play in the snow," loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Deacon, I swear to God…” She reached over and weakly punched the nearest part of Deacon she could reach, unsatisfied when her fist bounced off his knee, but too busy getting warm to care.

"Why the hostility?”

“You think you're so sneaky, so innocent. I know it was you who threw the snowballs. There was no one else around!”

“Honestly, I think we need to consider a much bigger threat.” Deacon took a seat next to her. She lifted her eyebrow skeptically. Her bullshit meter was suddenly pinging off the charts.

“Have you considered the Institute may be behind it? I wouldn't put it past them to have laser-guided snowball launchers.”

“Laser-guided snowball launchers.”

“Laser-guided snowball launchers,” Deacon confirmed grimly.

Nora sighed loudly. Her face sunk into her hands. There was just no way to deal with this man.


	2. Bonus

Nora’s jaw dropped. She rubbed her eyes and looked through the scope of her Sniper Rifle.

“No fucking way,” she choked out, wondering if she’d hit her head or something. A group of Gen Twos were patrolling a building across the street, but that wasn't what was so surprising. One of them was crouched over a pile of snow, forming the powdery crystals into snowballs that were soon loaded into what looked like a missile launcher.

“What is it?”

She wordlessly passed her rifle over to Deacon. A second later even he couldn't hide his surprise.

“Is that a laser-guided snowball launcher? _They actually have laser-guided snowball launchers?_ "

Nora decided then that she could really go for a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a reaction post on Tumblr.
> 
> \--> http://fo4companionsreact.tumblr.com/post/136526136559/how-about-companions-react-to-cold-weather-and-or#notes
> 
> I suggest you check it out. It's a cute blog you guys. Seriously. Go do it.


End file.
